


Act 3: Like You

by bekdebek



Series: The Story of Shance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Physical Disability, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Lance is in bad shape after surviving yet another attack from Rolland, may he burn in hell. But his boyfriend is here to kiss his fingers, tuck him into bed, and get him working towards a new healthy.





	1. All White

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic depiction of a panic attack in chapter 1, I know that's a trigger for some people, so skip to chapter 2 if necessary. 
> 
> Happy to see you all again. Two more acts and this series is over! Thank you everyone for the kudos to keep me motivated.

All white.

 

Who’s idea was it to make hospital rooms all white?

 

Nothing screams “I don’t want to be here,” than all white walls and floors.

 

As his eyes adjusted he noticed an abundance of flowers everywhere. There were some by the window, by his bed, next to the TV.

 

 _Oh TV!_ _That sounds nice._

 

Lance reached for the remote but his arm was far far too weak to grasp it.  He frowned and tried again, this time knocking the remote into the floor. He grumbled and reached for the remote on the floor and fell out of his hospital bed. He wasn’t on his stomach, or on his back, no. He was right on his neck in the most uncomfortable position possible.

 

A soft alarm went off and he heard a shuffle of footsteps and an “Oh no!” Before he was lifted back on the bed.

 

“Thanks, guess I’m still tired from uh... uh... what happened to me?”

 

As the nurse pulled over the blanket, he noticed it was as he feared, his left leg, slender and pale, lay next to a wrapped up stump, with red seeping through the bandage.

 

“Oh, that wasn’t a dream.”

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, would you like me to call down Captain Shirogane? He requested I call him when you awoke.”

 

“Why isn’t he already here?” Lance grumbled.

 

“Sir you’ve been in a coma for weeks now.”

 

“Hold up? Weeks?!”

 

“Yes, he visits you daily but still has a lot of duties to attend to so you can’t blame him for..”

 

“Relax, I’m not mad, can you please call my boyfriend?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Actually, I’ll just go see him. Do you have a wheelchair I can borrow?”

 

“Yes but,”

 

Lance huffed, “But?”

 

“You aren’t well enough to warrant going on your own!”

 

“I won’t be alone, I’ll be with Shiro.”

 

The nurse bit her lip. Should she really be telling a paladin of Voltron what he can or can’t do?

 

Lance awaited her reply impatiently.

 

“You need to keep your IV in so I will prepare a chair for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Lance gave a weak smile.

 

She brought the chair with the attached IV cart and helped Lance into it. Every roll of the wheels was more exhausting than the last. He was almost to the elevator when he heard, “Lance?”

 

“Takashi?!” Lance wheeled himself around and held his arms out ready for a hug.

 

Shiro did not disappoint. He picked him up out of his chair and pressed a kiss on his chapped lips. Lance was utterly shocked when tears began to stream down Shiro’s cheeks.

 

“I thought I lost you,” He lowered him back in the chair and kissed his temple.

 

“You’ll never lose me Takashi.”

 

Shiro kneeled in front of the chair and held Lance’s hand to his mouth, the tears not stopping. “Don’t risk your life for my sake, I could have found a way out, please you’re my everything!”

 

Lance hushed him by caressing his cheek. “I would do it again in a heartbeat. You’re my everything too.”

 

One of the nurses held her heart and wiped a tear, the other made a soft “aww” noise.

 

It was then that they realized they had an audience and both were a little embarrassed. Shiro flagged down a nurse and asked, “Is he allowed to leave?”

 

The nurse grabbed the chart by the door of his room and flipped through the papers. “It is a requirement coma patients remain a minimum of four nights in our treatment to assure there is no lasting damage from being in comatose. But you’re welcome to go around the hospital if you need some fresh air.”

 

“Shall we?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance nodded, a weak smile on his face.

 

Shiro pushed the wheelchair and gave Lance an update about what had happened during the weeks he was asleep.

 

Well, three weeks and four days, not that Shiro was counting the days. No, Shiro was counting every minute without him. It felt like an eternity of sleeping alone. He had to sleep in his room because it was too painful to be so close to him and feel his warmth or stroke his face. He was in quarantine because the antidote for the poison was similar to chemotherapy and his immune system was shot. Once his immunity boosting medicine had a few days to work, Shiro would sit nearby and wait for him to wake up. He gave an occasional kiss on his pale fingers, or would fall asleep on his lap, but Lance didn’t stir.

 

Eventually it was time for Keith to tell him Atlas needed a leader, and that Lance would be ok waiting alone. Shiro understood and kept a brave face for his friends and colleagues, but every minute of every day he was waiting for him.

 

He didn’t tell that to Lance, however. He told him he missed him, of course, but didn’t want Lance to feel guilty.

 

Why was he so careless??

 

If he hadn’t gone to the roof to mope, the roof that has been infiltrated twice now, then Lance wouldn’t have gotten poisoned. He wouldn’t have lost...

 

_Oh god._

 

“Takashi?”

 

His voice shocked him out of his fragile state. He steadied his breathing and gripped the handles of the wheelchair.

 

“Why did you stop?” Lance had flipped around in the wheelchair to look at Shiro, his face drenched with concern.

 

_He’s worried now you idiot._

 

“I’m sorry, what was I saying?” Shiro laughed to ease the tension.

 

“They fixed the problem with the barrier?”

 

“Ah yes! Matt and Pidge to be precise. They figured out there was a big enough crack in the shield dome for Galra to parachute in. They fixed it and sent troops into the nearby territory to see if Rolland had any accomplices.”

 

“And?”

 

“No, the 78% of Texas is confirmed Galra free and 14% is assumed Galra free.”

 

“What about the other... uh...”

 

“8%?” Shiro laughed, “don’t worry if I didn’t have the numbers memorized it would have taken me a second too. That’s what we’re calling undocumented territory. That territory and the assumed 14% need to be scouted before we begin rebuilding that territory like we have the others. It’s going to take a lot of materials we flat out don’t have.”

 

“What do we do then?”

 

“Rely on each other, we can make teams to clear out rubble with the civilians in the Garrison and continue making basic housing until parter planets bring us materials.”

 

“Sounds like you made a lot of progress without me...”

 

Shiro heard the pain in his voice.

 

Shiro kissed his cheek and kneeled in front of him. “It’s because of you that this is possible.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course! You saved my life Lance, I will never let you forget that.” He palmed Lance’s cheek and kissed his fingers. Lance embraced him, almost falling out of his wheelchair.

 

“I thought I lost you.”

 

“I thought I lost **_you_ ** _.”_

 

After making a huge scene, he wheeled Lance back to his room and tucked him in. A nurse came by to give him some morphine and Lance shooed Shiro away to go back to work, despite how badly he wanted him to stay.

 

“Love you,” Shiro said blowing a kiss.

 

“Love you more.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

Lance watched him leave, waited a few minutes, and sobbed. Fat wet tears drenched his blanket. He pulled his blanket back just to check, and he finally realized.

 

He only had one leg the other was a nub. A nub that fucking hurt. Like a lot!

 

Lance thought getting blown up was painful, that nothing would ever hurt as much as that did. But he was very _very_ wrong.

 

It was a horrible ache, all over. One that was impossible to ignore. He felt like it was still there, it was almost as if his nerves stayed but the flesh didn’t. He felt so much lighter, but not in a good way. In a way that makes you feel not whole. Like you took half the stuffing out of a pie and tried to sell it at a bake sale.

 

Is this how Shiro felt? When they took his arm?

 

But he was alone! He had no one to tuck him in and kiss his fingers.

 

He began to hyperventilate, no matter how deep the breath it wasn’t deep enough. No matter how many breaths he took, it was not enough. He could have the equivalent of a hundred balloons in his lungs and it wouldn’t be enough!  

 

He was dripping sweat, his thoughts were spilling out of him like a book through a shredder.

 

_They can just make me a robot leg right?_

**_Wrong! What if you have to be a special match or smart??_ **

_I’m smart!_

**_As if, you’re as dumb as it gets._ **

_Well it’s not like that matters, right?_

**_Wrong! You were already pulling down the team! Now look at you!_ **

_What about me?_

**_You’re dead weight! It would have been better for the team if you died!_ **

_Died?!_

**_You were the weakest link WITH both legs!_ **

_SHUT UP!!_

**_You think Takashi would want someone like you?!_ **

**_As if anyone could think someone with a bloody stump for a leg is sexy!_ **

_SHUT UP!!!!_

**_That’s all he wanted you for anyways._ **

**_You know that right?_ **

**_That’s all anyone would want you for and now you don’t even have that anymore!_ **

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!_

 

“Sir?!” A nurse came into the room when she heard crying and was shocked to see Lance sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

 

“What happened?! Are you hurt?” She pulled an alarm summoning nurses to help her get him back in bed.

 

A muscular nurse plopped him back in bed and pulled the covers over him. “He’s going into shock I need a sedative!”

 

Lance thrashed and cried, basically screaming until he pumped the sedative into his IV.

 

“Taka....shi...” He reached for the door as he lost consciousness.

  
****


	2. I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hears about Lance's meltdown and rushes to embrace him.

Shiro was doing some paperwork, like always, when he overheard someone speaking. He wasn’t keen to listening in on other people’s conversations, but something was telling him this was important. 

 

“Did you hear? A patient had a panic attack and fell out of bed.” A man spoke. 

 

“Oh no are they ok?”

 

“They weren’t really supposed to tell me this, but he broke his wrist when he fell, but they sedated him and he’s calmed down now.”

 

“Lance,” Shiro rushed out the door ignoring anyone and everyone who even said as much as a hello. The elevator seemed painfully slow but he didn’t want to sprint down 10 flights of stairs and worry Lance when he got to visit him. 

 

Because maybe he’s not the one that had a panic attack and broke their wrist? 

 

He was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. 

 

_ Fuck, I should have stayed!  _

 

If he really did have a meltdown... then he was staying with him. He didn’t care if Zarkon rose from the dead and he and undead Lotor, that somehow get along now, were coming to attack. Even then, he would stay with him.

 

Not like that was ever going to happen ever.

 

He walked as fast as he could without plowing over an orderly when he finally made it to Lance’s room. 

 

He threw open the door to see Lance reading a comic book with one hand, and four or more heated blankets on his legs. 

 

He knocked on the door to make sure Lance saw him there. 

 

Lance looked up and smiled. “Why did you come visit early?”

 

“I heard someone got hurt.”

 

“I uh... heard that too, apparently someone had a meltdown and...” Lance was interrupted by Shiro pulling out his arm he was hiding under the blanket. 

 

There was a temporary cast on it, and it was already bruising. 

 

“Lying?!”

 

“Takashi...” 

 

“We tell each other everything! Why?”

 

“I’m not useful anymore...” Lance pulled his arm back. “Or beautiful... why would anyone like you want to be with someone like me?”

 

Both of their hearts broke in that moment. 

 

Shiro knew he had to say something, but what? What words could possibly fix how low Lance feels right now?

 

“Captain Shirogane,” an officer said interrupting the silence. 

 

Shiro paused, took a breath, and replied, “what is it?”

 

“You’re needed up at headquarters, sir.” 

 

“Go, they need you. Leave, like everyone always does.” 

 

Shiro took one step and paused. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“I’m needed here more than anywhere else. You can make due until tomorrow.”

 

“But sir!” 

 

“But nothing, I’ve put my life on the side more than anyone has, but not today.” 

 

“Understood.” He saluted. 

 

“Takashi, are you going to get in trouble?”

 

Shiro pulled up a chair and sat next to him. “No, but even if I would, I don’t care.”

 

“But!”

 

Shiro grabbed his hands gently. “Now, I want you to tell me how you’re feeling, and I don’t want to hear the word good.”

 

Lance teared up and embraced him letting out a sob. 

 

“I’m...broken...”

 

“I know, I know darling, I know.”

 

Then Shiro listened, listened as he talked about the pie analogy, about arguing with himself, about all the people that only wanted him for his body, about everything. 

 

Lance lay against his chest, soothed by his heartbeat. Shiro had crawled in bed with him and was playing with his hair. 

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Lance nodded. 

 

“Now listen to me Lance,”

 

Lance nodded again. 

 

“I will never leave you, I don’t care if you had no legs, or eyes, or anything. You could gain 300 pounds and dye your hair green and I would still think you’re beautiful. I don’t want your body, I want your soul, I want your future. I want you to be the one besides me when I’m old and can’t lead Atlas. I want you besides me no matter what. I’m not gonna lie, sex with you is fantastic but if you decided it was no longer on the table I would still never want to be without you.”

 

“Forever?” Lance said in a weak voice. 

 

“Forever.” 

 

Lance sniffed and curled up tighter. “What will you do without Red?”

 

“Wait for you to be ready, Red is just a robot without a pilot. A ship is nothing without a captain, and,” Shiro kissed his fingers again before saying, “our team is nothing without you.” 

 

Lance cried some more but ended up being soothed to sleep. The nurse came in and gave the final dose for the poison. That meant tomorrow he could finally go into the healing pod. 

 

Then maybe they could see about getting him a cool robot leg. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ya'll this weekend


	3. Lance's Date Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a date with Shiro will boost Lance's spirits, or maybe it's a recipe for disaster.

“How does this one look?” Pidge held up a blueprint for Lance’s new leg. It was similar to Shiro’s but had a wave like design on it.

 

“Hmmm.” Lance sat in a wheelchair but was wearing his uniform. He was still too weak from the poison to use crutches but was healthy enough to wheel himself around. He was slowly but surely returning to his caramel complexion but was still a little pale. 

 

“Can you make it have like a pop out blade like Paninya from Fullmetal Alchemist?”

 

Pidge thought for a moment before replying, “I don’t see why not.” 

 

“WOOP!” Lance rolled around in a circle. He quickly ran out of energy and sat still. Shiro brushed a lock behind his ear and gave it a kiss. 

 

“Gross.” Pidge stuck out her tongue. “And Lance, why don’t I make you a practice leg for now so you can get used to walking on a prosthetic before I add a hidden blade.”

 

“Will it be hard?” Lance’s brows creased as he looked at Shiro. 

 

“It won’t be easy, I don’t really remember my rehabilitation considering... why don’t we schedule a meeting with a physical therapist?”

 

“Deal.”

 

An alarm went off on Shiro’s phone and he chirped, “It’s time for Lance to get his medicine, see you all later.” 

 

They all waved as Lance was wheeled away. “I can go by myself you know...” 

 

Shiro didn’t know how to tell him he was on a mental health watch. Once he got out of the healing pod after he broke his wrist during his meltdown, the Garrison Hospital put him on watch until he was to leave the hospital in a week. Lance grumbled about how he wanted to leave sooner but Shiro would spend the night with him once he was finished working, so he wasn’t  _ too _ upset. 

 

Shiro climbed in bed with him and let Lance rest his head on his firm chest. He expected ‘tiddie’ jokes, but Lance wasn’t really in the mood. 

 

He wasn’t really in the mood to do anything. He acted upbeat and happy when he was around his friends but the second they couldn’t see him he was drooping and upset. 

 

Despite the healing pod, Lance still was still in so much pain. It would be a while until he could bear weight on his stump. 

 

He wanted to try crutches but every time he fell down after a few steps. When someone would ask if he was thinking of using them he would laugh and say, “it hurts my armpits!” He then changed the subject. 

 

Shiro decided he wanted to surprise him with a date. He got signed off my his doctors that he was allowed to leave the Garrison for a few hours and went about preparing everything like a wedding planner. 

 

It was soon the fated time. The rest of the team knew of it but none of them gave Lance any hints, even Hunk. Though in order for him not to give anything away he had to go on ‘practice flights’ all day. 

 

Shiro walked up to Lance’s hospital room to see him in the easy chair reading more comic books. He knocked on the door and Lance looked up with a smile. “You said you were busy tonight.”

 

“Yeah, busy taking you a date.” Shiro entered the room his robot hand missing and kissed Lance on the temple.

 

“Oh? And where’s your hand?”

 

Lance heard a knock on the window and saw Shiro’s hand holding a bouquet of flowers asking to be let in. He opened the door and grabbed the flowers with a big grin on his face. He placed them in one of the vases he had by his bed, as flowers were a regular occurance in his life now. 

 

The hand went outside and brought back an outfit hanging on a clothes hanger. 

 

It was a nice button down shirt, a pale blue one, with black slacks. 

 

“Are we going somewhere nice?” Lance had a bright look on his face. 

 

“You’ll see, let’s get you dressed.” 

 

Lance sighed but let Shiro help him get his clothes on. He needed help with his pants for obvious reasons, but his hands were shaky due to the effects of the poison so he couldn’t put on a shirt that had buttons. 

 

Once he was dressed Shiro set him in his wheelchair and wheeled him out the hospital. He got cooes from numerous nurses who thought the two of them were adorable together. Allura held her heart as Shiro gave a short wave and Lance chewed on his lip in anticipation. 

 

He set him in the car and pulled out a CD labeled Lance’s date mix. It began will ‘Raise a Little Hell’ by Trooper. Lance gasped. 

 

The drive was very pleasant, Lance rolled down the window and let the breeze flow through his hair, tostling it around just how he likes it. Shiro stroked his leg with his robot hand subconsciously. 

 

They arrived at the restaurant and Shiro got Lance’s chair out of the trunk and placed him in it, rolling him up to a reserved table at the restaurant that was wheelchair accessible. He ordered a pitcher of virgin martini’s and lay the napkin on Lance’s lap with a kiss on his forehead. Lance looked over the menu and took peeks at his boyfriend. 

 

He had another stress line in the creases of his face, Lance was sure that was his fault. But besides that he looked quite healthy. His skin was as soft and pale as ever, his eyes were bright, he looked... happy. 

 

Lance looked at his ashen skin and shaky hands and sighed. 

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hm?” Lance looked up to see the concerned look from the love of his life. His brow had a crease but he was trying to mask it. 

 

Lance smiled softly. “There’s so many choices, I’m not sure what I want.” 

 

Shiro looked relieved, good. “They have fancy mac and cheese.” 

 

“Very tempting, can I add chicken?”

 

“You can add whatever you want darling.” 

 

“Mac and cheese it is.” 

 

*** 

 

They decided to go on a walk, well on a stroll, and Lance hummed as he looked at all the autumn leaves. This was his favorite time of year, well second to summer. The air was always crisp and he liked wearing sweaters and his jacket. 

 

They walked quietly, the only sound was Lance’s humming and the crunch of the leaves under Shiro’s feet. 

 

The sun started to go down after a little while and Shiro gave his ear a smooch before asking if he wanted to go back. 

 

He really didn’t, but he nodded anyways. 

 

They drove listening to Shiro’s mix he made for Lance. 

 

Lance wanted to fuck. 

 

He really _really_ wanted to fuck. 

 

He figured Shiro was waiting until he was back in his room, but he didn’t want to wait that long. 

 

He held Shiro’s hand as they made their way back to the Garrison. As soon as they made it to the Garrison and parked the car, Shiro couldn’t even unbuckle his seatbelt before Lance was in his lap kissing him. 

 

Shiro knew he wasn’t in the right place, he knew he needed more time, but he wanted Lance as much and Lance wanted Shiro. 

 

He gripped his cheeks and pulled him into a thorough kiss. He tasted like virgin margaritas and cheese, interesting combo. Lance pulled at his shirt and Shiro couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to. 

 

And he definitely didn’t want to. 

 

Lance stroked his firm chest and kissed his neck. Shiro all but tore off his shirt and began marking his chest. 

 

Lance grabbed his hair and gasped. 

 

Shiro grabbed his legs and tried to bring him closer but accidentally grabbed his stump. Lance cried out in pain and Shiro immediately let go. 

 

“Lance! I’m so sorry!” 

 

Lance slid back into his own seat and managed to get out, “it’s fine, can you take me back?”

 

“Of.. of course.” 

 

Shiro buttoned up his shirt and they walked back in silence to the room and helped Lance into his pajamas. He started to crawl in bed with him when Lance choked out, “I want to be alone.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” 

 

“Cause I’m weak?” Lance spat. “Because I can’t take care of myself?!” 

 

Shiro was shocked at his tone, he reached out to hold his hand and Lance pulled it back. 

 

“Lance, please... don’t push me away.” Shiro was moments from tears. 

 

Lance was already crying, “I said I wanted to be alone!” 

 

A nurse heard the arguing and ordered Shiro to leave telling him he was upsetting the patient. 

 

Shiro walked out made it to his room, their room, and sobbed. 

 

_ You can’t keep it in your pants for two weeks?!  _

Shiro threw his nice clothes into the hamper aggresivly and put on his exercise wear and stormed into the gym and beat on the punching bag. He wished it would hit him back, he deserves it. 

 

Team Voltron peaked around the corner and saw him sweating and furious tearing up slightly. 

 

“Uhhhhh...” Hunk looked to Keith for answers. 

 

“Stay here,” Keith ordered. “Once he calms down someone talk to him, I’ll go talk to Lance.” 

 

“Roger that,” Pidge, Allura, and Hunk said determined. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to the tune of living on a prayer* Oooooh we're halfway done OOOOOH writing Langst is so much fun! 
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me readers, for I have sinned.


	4. "I'll talk to Lance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plays mediator once again as Shiro and Lance grow apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today since this chapter is so short :0

Keith made his way to Lance’s room when he heard sobbing. He walked in to see two nurses, on a thin small woman nurse sitting next to Lance administering a sedative to his IV. The other a tall muscular man, arms crossed. 

 

“I didn’t think it was a good idea for him to leave, but does anyone ask me anything? Nooooo!”

 

The tall nurse gestured towards Keith. The small nurse shook her head and barked, “No more visitors today! Can’t you see how upset he is?! I’m putting him back on 24/7 watch and I better not see you around here until visiting hours tomorrow!”

 

Keith frowned, “I’m his leader, I need to talk to him.”

 

The buff nurse rested his hands on his shoulders and spoke in a low voice, “he’s asleep now anyways, come back tomorrow.”

 

Keith grumbled as he left. They let Shiro spend numerous nights here and now they won’t even let him wait until he wakes up?

 

That’s Class A bullshit. 

 

***

Keith left Shiro to Hunk and the others and worked on some paperwork, and miscellaneous knife sharpening, until it was time to see Lance. 

 

He entered his room to see a nurse sitting by his bed and Lance reading a comic book. 

 

“Can we be alone?” Keith asked the nurse. 

 

“Sure but don’t tell Karen.”

 

He assumed that she was the tiny angry one and nodded. 

 

Lance had a solemn look on his face, Keith could tell Lance wasn’t even reading the comic, just staring blankly at the pages. 

 

He sat down and nudged his good leg. “Lance.”

 

Lance looked up like a beaten puppy. 

 

“What happened between you and Shiro?”

 

“I’m useless.” 

 

“What?”   
  


“I can’t shit on my own, I can't dress myself, and can’t even get fucked by my boyfriend!” 

 

_ Ah. That’s what this is about.  _

 

“Lance, it’s only been a few weeks. Pidge is already working on your prosthetic, you won’t be like this forever.” 

 

“Keith it hurts! My whole body hurts. I want to go back to my room and sleep with Shiro... if he ever wants to talk to me again.” 

 

“Lance...”

 

Lance began to cry again. “He, cried didn’t he?”

 

“He was upset,” Keith hesitated telling him that Shiro spent the whole night boxing until he passed out and Hunk carried him to bed. 

 

“I’m the worst.” 

 

“You’re not the worst you’re the best.”

 

“At being the worst.” 

 

Keith groaned, losing patience. “Lance, be honest. Is this about Shiro having to do everything for you or is this about last night?”

 

“Last night, I tried to make a move. I love feeling his arms around me when we make love, I feel so safe. But he touched the wound and I didn’t feel safe, I was right back to being strangled by the fire, to wondering if Shiro was alive or dead. He looked so disappointed Keith.” 

 

“Ok but he’s not disappointed in you, give any guy a boner and then change your mind and he’ll be disappointed, you would too.” 

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“If I go get Shiro will you talk to him?”

 

“...Yeah, please tell him I want to talk.”

 

“I’ll go talk to Shiro, stay here.”

 

“Where else would I go?”

 

Keith shrugged and headed out the door. 

 


	5. I'll talk to Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Shiro this time, hopefully he can bring the two back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Next chapter is long so I'll post it in a few days.

“Allura!” Keith spotted her across the room, she had a troubled expression. 

 

“Ah, Keith. How’s Lance?” He noticed Romelle joining Allura with some cheese puffs. 

 

“Where’s Shiro.” 

 

“He’s sulking in his room, don’t bother trying to get him to come out. He’s inconsolable.”

 

“Poor guy,” Romelle sighed. 

 

Keith walked up to Shiro’s door and saw it was in fact locked. He knocked loudly three times. 

 

“Go away Keith.” Shiro grumbled. 

 

“If you’re done feeling sorry for yourself, Lance really needs you right now.”

 

The door opened and Keith was met with a pungent smell. 

 

Shiro had a day of scruff on his face and his hair was disheveled. His typical perfect posture was gone and he was slumping. His eyebrows were creased and he had dried tears on his face “Is he ok?” 

 

“He wants to see you.” 

 

Shiro started to push past him and Keith stopped him. “No way are you seeing your boyfriend looking like that. Shower, shave, then Lance. 

 

Shiro rushed to the shower, shaved whilst showering, and jumped into his uniform and rushed to the hospital. 

 

He noticed a Garrison troup following him. He looks awfully familiar. 

 

Shiro decided to avoid the hospital and see if he still followed him. This guy was doing a shitty job tracking Shiro. But he worked for the Garrison, why would he be following him? And he looked so so familiar! 

 

Rolland had the same forehead, had the same eyes, but yellow. 

 

Isn’t Rolland an awfully American name?

 

He grabbed a guard and whispered in a dead serious tone, “Pull the alarm, and send as many guards as you can to Lance McClain’s room.”

 

The guard’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“NOW.” 

 

He nodded and slammed the alarm on the wall. 

 

Shiro got into a fighting stance and shouted, “How do you know Rolland?!” 

 

“You’re too late! My galra backup has already infiltrated the hospital! He’ll be dead before you get a chance to say goodbye!” 

 

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Shiro launched himself at the fake Garrison spy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh cliff hanger


	6. What would Lance Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay here my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the final arc before Christmas so see you all then!
> 
> I will add a sneak peak in the end notes.

 The alarm started blaring making everyone in the hospital jump. Nurses ran through the halls. 

 

“Hey what’s going on!” He shouted. 

 

A nurse burst in and stammered. “We’re evacuating! Galra have infiltrated the base!”

 

“I don’t get to come with??”

 

“We were told to keep you in your room, guards are coming, but I have to go!”

 

The nurse left, ripping off his name from the front of the door. 

 

FUCK!

 

Lance waited for the guards but no one came. 

 

He called Hunk begging him to pick up. 

 

“Hunk! What’s going on??”

 

“Lance! You’re safe! And Rolland had a human father and he works at the Garrison and he wants revenge! You have to stay there where you’re safe.” 

 

Lance was just about to explain how he was, in fact, not safe at all because no guards had shown up and everyone left. But Hunk hung up before he had a chance. 

 

He tried to call him again it went straight to voicemail. 

 

“Anyone there?!” Lance shouted. No reply. 

 

This was a exactly like a horror movie. He killed this guy’s son and now he wants revenge and has infiltrated the inside of the base and they were all going to die. 

 

Would it have been better if the fire killed him? Or the poison? 

 

No, no time for that. It was time for action. 

 

They left his bayard on the table to inspire him, but now it might come in handy. 

 

_ Stay here my ass. _

 

Lance flopped off the bed and crawled to the wheelchair. It took too much strength to climb inside let alone wheel to get help. He needed his new leg. 

 

He grabbed his bayard and wheeled his way to Pidge’s office. 

 

Unconscious, maybe even dead, bodies lined the hallway. 

 

How could they have predicted Rolland’s dad was working from within?! Or that he was human?!

 

Lance didn’t that’s for sure. 

 

Hunk was very very clear he was to stay in his hospital room but when he wheeled out there was no one posted at his door, there was no one at all. 

 

Not a good sign. 

 

He was running out of energy but he pushed through. If this planet lost the Garrison, and Voltron in the same day? 

 

There will be no Earth! 

 

“FUCK!” Lance cursed as he rolled around the empty halls. Where the fuck was everyone? 

 

He made his way in front of Pidge’s lab but the door was shut. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He opened the door with one hand, and tried to hold it open with his foot but it didn’t work. 

 

Fuck!

 

He leaned forward and pushed the door open but he couldn’t hold open the door and wheel forward at the same time. He ditched the wheelchair and pushed open the whole door with his body. He managed to crawl in and used the chair to prop open the door. 

 

His practice leg shined from the table above like a holy grail. One that was unfortunately out of reach. 

 

FUCK! 

 

How the hell was he going to pull this off! 

 

Firstly, the leg had to connect to his nerves or some shit which he didn’t know how to do on his own. 

 

Secondly, Once he got his leg on, he was too weak to walk. 

 

Lastly, he would need his arms to support himself so he couldn’t shoot. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He felt tears bead in his eyes. He couldn’t will them away. How the hell was he supposed to help his friends? 

 

What would Pidge do? 

 

She would find a mathematical solution. Maybe there was a bomb he could rig up and plant to make a diversion and attract Rolland’s dad to him where he takes him out. 

 

What would Hunk do? 

 

Convince the bad guys to take him instead, to save the Garrison. 

 

What would Allura do? 

 

Call to the mice and have them find out where the bad guys are and create a diversion. 

 

What would Keith do?

 

Woman up and put the leg on and slice and dice a way out of this. 

 

What would Takashi do?

 

Lance felt his emotions swell at the thought of his partner. He would be smart, he would make the enemy think they’ve won, and turn the tides at the last minute. 

 

So what would Lance do?

 

He took a deep breath and shoved his shoulder into the table wobbling the leg off and clacking on the floor as it hit the tile. 

 

Time for Step Allura. Lance make squeaking noises into the vent and waited. The mice scurried in the vent with worried expressions. 

 

“What’s going on down there?”

 

One of the mice made a gesture that implied he was holding the other paladins hostage. 

 

“I see.” Lance bit his knuckle. “Can you get Pidge’s papers for me?” 

 

The mice nodded and grabbed Pidge’s book off the desk and brought it to him. 

 

He flipped through the pages looking for something useful. 

 

He saw the pages for his leg and scanned the page for text he could understand. It seemed like he had to clamp the leg down on his skin and press a button to connect the nerves, but to have the painkiller shot ready. 

 

“This is going to hurt isn't it?” 

 

The mice covered their eyes. 

 

He did as the diagram showed. The leg clamping down on his skin uncomfortably. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed the combo. 

 

But nothing happened. 

 

“The fuck?” Lance went to press it again when he felt an unbearable surge of pain through his leg. He covered his mouth tightly and screamed into his palm. Tears poured down his cheeks, unwelcomed, but unstoppable tears. He injected himself with the painkiller but it did barely anything to numb the searing pain. It was like all his nerves were on fire, like his whole leg was swelling up almost ready to burst. He rolled on the ground whisper-screaming every expletive in the book. 

 

“More!” He pointed the the remaining viles. The mice scampered to the viles and brought them to Lance. 

 

He injected another pain serum, and a nausea serum. It started to subside but only enough that he could stand. 

 

He needed to be able to run. 

 

He scanned Pidge’s papers and saw nothing about the dangers of overdosing, and gave himself another pain relief shot. 

 

They finally started to kick in, but he felt a little dopey. He scoured the table for something, anything, for alertness and found a few energy drinks. He chugged them all and grabbed the book again. 

 

Time for Plan Pidge. 

 

He flipped through the pages looking for a bomb, and found one result. 

 

It was for a prank. 

 

You need sugar, a soda can, duct tape and sodium chloride, aka weed killer. This will have to do. 

 

He found all the objects and made the bomb. He and the mice snuck their way to the basement where everyone was being held. “Go find Cosmo,” he told the mice. He shook the bomb and tossed it into the opposite hallway and stood with his bayard drawn. 

 

The explosion was barely enough the rattle the frames on the wall, but it was loud, which is all Lance really needed. 

 

He changed his bayard to a sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. Time for Plan Keith. 

 

Galra came rushing into the hallway to inspect the noise and Lance tore them to pieces. He barely felt his aches at all! That pain serum was good shit. 

 

The soldiers heard the noise and came to help, but Lance knew these hallways like the back of his hand, it could have been pitch black and he would have won. 

 

He entered the room to see team Voltron battered andin shackles  and Rolland’s father standing over them wielding a rifle. 

 

“Not. Another. Step.” 

 

Plan Hunk. 

 

“I killed your son.” 

 

“Lance stop!” Shiro exclaimed. 

 

“You said it was you who slay my son!” Rolland’s father shouted at Shiro. 

 

“He’s lying I did!” Shiro said desperate. 

 

“Look into my eyes, do I look like I’m lying? I cut his throat, he died within seconds.” 

 

“Awfully gawl of you to brag about killing my son while all these lives are at stake!” 

 

“Yeah, not your best move Lance,” Pidge added. 

 

“Listen, if you try to take out the Garrison, you will have every army, navy, air force, everything hunting you down until you’re dead. But I know you just want revenge for your son, right?”

 

The man sniffed, “I never even knew him until he heard I was accepted into the Garrison, I would do anything for him, I’m his father!” 

 

“Then take me, no more lives need to be lost today.” 

 

“No!!!” Shiro gasped. 

 

“There’s another way!” Pidge exclaimed. 

 

“Don’t be dumb Lance,” Keith growled. 

 

Lance noticed Cosmo, injured, hiding in the background with the mice. He looked at him and nodded. 

 

“Lance!” Allura cried out. 

 

“Don’t do this,” Hunk sobbed. 

 

The man grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him out of the hanger and led him to his ship despite the pleas from Lance’s friends. 

 

“Take me! I’m their leader! Please!!” Shiro begged. 

 

As the ship was closing, Lance smiled. 

 

And the ship was gone. 

 

But suddenly Cosmo appeared out of nowhere in a burst of light Lance clinging to his back. He collapsed to the ground with a moan, and fired a laser right into vent, blowing the ship into smithereens. 

 

Shiro broke his cuffs and ran to his side. 

 

“You idiot you were supposed to stay in the hospital room!” 

 

“Uh, you’re welcome.” 

 

Shiro pressed a kiss on his lips, angry and loving at the same time. “If you left me I would never forgive you, I would never forgive myself.”

 

“Good thing I’m never leaving.” Lance said through a grin. He promptly threw up right after.

 

“What’s wrong??” 

 

“I took all the pain medicine Pidge had and energy drinks.” 

 

“Lance, you are such a fucking idiot.” Pidge sighed relieved. 

 

“A fucking idiot that save all yalls asses.” 

 

Shiro nuzzled him close. “Like always.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> “There’s nothing to be ashamed of Lance,” The doctor began. “You lost your limb saving Captain Shirogane. It is going to take time...” 
> 
> “I’m done fucking waiting to be able to walk!!! Shit I’m tired of being useless! I want to fly Red, I want to swim! I want to run! But I can’t...” 
> 
> Shiro floated his hand over to help him up. Lance looked at it for a few moments before accepting it. As soon as he was standing he felt the metal fingers messing with his hair and laughed. 
> 
> “Sorry, it has a mind of its own.”
> 
> “Why don’t you take a lap with Captain Shirogane and call it a day.” 
> 
> Lance leaned into the hand on his shoulder. "Ok sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting every other day until completion!


End file.
